A shoulder to cry on
by JazzieLouise
Summary: Teito is left devastated after the death of his best friend, Mikage. He holds all of his emotions in a bottle, deep within himself. The perverted bishop is the one who lends him a shoulder. Will Frau be able to help him get over the death of Mikage?


**A/N Wow… I've been writing a lot of 07 Ghost fanfics recently. Oh well, I can't help loving 07 Ghost. It's amazing. Anyway, enough about me going on about the epicness of 07 Ghost. Let's get this story started!**

Teito sat in the shade of a giant Oak tree, tears were steadily flowing down his cheeks and onto his mourning robes.

"Are you crying?" A familiar voice spoke and Teito buried his face in his robes.

"N-no I'm not… What do you w-want you perverted bishop?"

"You look like your in serious pain… Do you need a shoulder to cry on?" Frau asked.

Teito didn't answer.

"I'm being serious."

Teito looked up then and gazed into Frau's bright blue eyes. Tears flowed down again and he launched himself at Frau nearly knocking the bigger man over.

"Is that it?" Frau asked as Teito sobbed silently on his shoulder. "You've been in pain for most of your life and that's all you have? Let it all out Teito. No one here will judge you if you shout and scream. That's the kind of place this is."

Teito didn't hold back after that. His sobs gradually grew louder and the tears flowed faster drenching Frau's robes. Eventually he let out all of his pain, suffering and torment in one long blood-chilling screech.

After that Teito's body fell limp and he cried himself to sleep. Frau picked the young boy up; being careful not to wake him up. He carried the small boy all the way to his room and placed Teito in his bed. Before abruptly collapsing from exhaustion.

Teito awoke some time later to the sound of light snoring. He looked over to see Frau sleeping on the floor next to his bed. He smiled before draping his blanket over Frau.

After this Teito left and was greeted by three nuns.

"Come on Teito lunch is ready." Sister Rosalie said.

"Yeah you missed breakfast this morning we don't want you to miss lunch too." Sister Athena commented as well.

"Thanks, but I'm not hungry." Teito smiled at the nuns; grateful for their concern.

"Come on you dammed brat let's get going." Frau picked Teito up with extreme ease and slung him over his shoulder.

"Hey! Let me go you perverted bishop!" Teito shouted pounding his fists on the bishops back.

"I'm not going to let you miss two meals in one day." Frau argued back.

"I feel better now thanks to you. I'm just not hungry right now. Please don't force me to eat."

Frau stopped and let out a long sigh. "Fine. Suit yourself." Frau put Teito down and without looking back, he walked off.

As Teito walked off Frau looked back and watched him with concern. _I'm really beginning to worry about that stupid little brat._

_Later on that same day…_

"Hey Teito?"

"What is it Labrador-san?" Teito paused and leaned on the top of the broom.

"What's your favourite food?"

"Hmm… I'm going to have to say macaroni gratin. Why do you ask?"

"No reason really. I just want to find out more about you. What's your favourite colour?"

"Sky blue." Teito answered immediately. "What's yours?"

"Lavender." Labrador answered straight away.

"I should've guessed." Teito muttered.

Labrador laughed. "That's true."

_Two hours later…_

"Teito-san! It's time for dinner!" Three nuns came running up to Teito.

"Thanks, but I'm not-"

Sister Libelle shook her head. "We're under special orders tonight. We have to bring you to dinner even if we have to use force."

"What?" Teito shouted out as he was lifted off the ground by three nuns.

"Sorry Teito!" Sister Rosalie called.

Teito was carried all the way to the church's main dinning hall. He was guided to his seat and a meal was placed before him. Sister Athena lifted the lid off.

"Is that…" Teito trailed off as he stared at the meal.

Sister Rosalie nodded. "It's macaroni gratin."

"It was Frau's idea." Castor whispered into his ear.

"Really?" Teito questioned.

Castor nodded. "He was too scared to ask you himself so he had Labrador find out your favourite food. He thought that you might be more willing to eat if you were given something you liked."

"Did he really go through all of that just for me?"

"Yes. He was very worried about you. He cares for you. Make sure you eat enough, okay?"

Teito nodded before devouring his meal.

After dinner Teito went for a walk around the church grounds. He saw Frau sat by the fountain and went to join him. "Thanks for everything today. I ate a lot at dinner."

"It was Labrador's idea not mine. Why don't you thank him instead?" Frau muttered.

Teito shook his head. "Castor told me everything."

Frau visibly tensed. "I'm going to kill him…"

"Seriously though, thanks." Teito said.

"You best not get all mushy with me, stupid brat." Frau answered.

Teito punched him and he nearly fell off the fountain. "I'm not stupid! You have no right to say that you damn perverted bishop!"

**A/N Well, there you go all finished. I hope you enjoyed it. Please feel free to review and tell me what you think! (Also if you happen to notice any mistakes with my grammar, please do let me know. I apparently misuse commas O.o) **


End file.
